


【路人带】【卡带】毫无防备的宇智波上忍

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, Multi, 回村if, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 上忍带土被路人骗炮实录。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Original Male Character/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土, 路人土, 路人带
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【路人带】【卡带】毫无防备的宇智波上忍

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 第一人称/通篇胡言乱语  
> 酒后车  
> 心理描写还是对话，请自行判断  
> 淫语

嗨，你就是新来的队员吗？  
我是这次行动的队长，叫宇智波带土，现任上忍，是木叶最神秘也最有名的宇智波一族的精英……你不知道？喂，我可是宇智波带土啊，宇！智！波！带！土！~三战的写轮眼英雄哦，什么你说写轮眼是旗木卡卡西！啊啊啊气死我了，怎么又是他比较有名，我早晚有一天会把他比下去的。  
咳咳，你如果不知道的话，那现在总知道了吧，我是神无毗桥那场战役里的另一位写轮眼英雄。别盯着我脸上的伤看嘛，对啊，就是那场任务里留下的，要说疼不疼么……疼肯定是疼的，不过都过去这么久了，我也不会一直念念不忘的不是？半边身体都没了，谁想回忆啊。  
啊呀吓我一跳，突然就靠过来，你刚才是想……哦哦，我大腿的绷带松开了啊，谢谢提醒。刚才的穿透不是什么忍术，是我的能力，原理保密，提示一下和写轮眼有关，嘿嘿不用这么崇拜我，我就是将来要成为火影的普普通通木叶人。  
……你这人真会说话，那我就借你吉言了。

任务结束，辛苦了，解~散~  
你怎么还没回去？是在等我吗？嗯嗯，今天多亏了你呢，不用不用，是队长应该做的。我接下去要去哪里……嗯，卡卡西还没下班，暂时没什么安排，怎么，你想请我喝一杯，完全没有问题哦！

这家店不错，我常来，就它吧。老板娘奶奶我很熟的，我三岁就帮她拎过行李，嗨~居酒屋的奶奶，我又来了，是啊是啊今天很早就结束工作了，上次您送我的腌萝卜超好吃的。和平时一样要那个包厢，嗯，就两位。  
不是卡卡西啦，为什么我一说两个人就想到卡卡西啊，这是我同事。卡卡西什么时候回来我也不清楚呢，代交情书这种事拜托饶了我吧，我会被他笑话的！

干杯干杯，这个菜也多点一些吧，嗯嗯还有肉串也再来几份。清酒我是很喜欢，但梅酒你不尝尝吗？不喜欢甜的啊……我，我也没特别喜欢甜的……好了啦，我承认！被嘲笑我也要说，甜食是我的精神查克拉~老板，再来一壶芋烧酒，对，我也要一样的。  
我也很高兴认识你，没想到这么聊得来。嘿嘿看不出来吧~我今年都32岁了，是个大叔哦。  
喂，我自己说可以，你不要跟着叫我大叔好么？恋人什么的，目前还没有，以前是有个喜欢的女孩子，很温柔很美丽，不过她已经不在了。没事，我也没那么脆弱，都过去很久了，毕竟战争年代就算小孩也要上战场，我也差一点就没命了，说不定那时候和她一起死去也挺浪漫的……好了啦都说我没哭了，这是，这是眼睛里不小心进了脏东西。  
你很体贴呢，也没有恋人吗？好吧，真可惜，你还挺帅的，去搭讪的话一定没有哪个女孩子会拒绝。  
哈哈哈哈哈男人也不会拒绝哈哈哈哈！！笑死我了你这家伙真搞笑。有种你就去搭讪一个给我看啊！今天不行？为什么今天不行，是有约吗？和我？哈哈哈你可太有意思了。  
我的身高吗？唔，一米八二呢，在宇智波里是罕见的高个子了，不是，我没有说宇智波的人普遍偏矮，你可不要瞎传！我什么都没说什么都没说！不许笑，被小心眼的族人听到会要命的，啊啊啊我也不是说我的族人小心眼，我们只是比较纤细敏感，纤细敏感你懂吗？受到伤害会很痛苦的。  
好热，上忍马甲什么时候能换个材质……想看我的胸肌？做忍者的身材当然好了……等等，你别摸啊，我脱了给你看又不是给你摸的，变态吗？什么巨乳啦，你听听这是形容男人的词吗？不行，也不许说我长腿翘臀，我屁股根本没有那么大好么！比普通男人宽一点倒是，但我的肩膀也比普通男人宽啊！  
别动手动脚的，现在的年轻人脑子里都在想什么啊！  
喝酒喝酒。  
我和你说啊，卡卡西那家伙特别臭屁的，对，就是你知道的那个卡卡西，他的写轮眼是我给他的，唉，天才就是学什么都快，不是自己的眼睛也用得那么好，害我老是因此被宇智波的人笑话，但是是卡卡西嘛，他就是很厉害，学习也厉害打架也厉害，做饭也厉害家务也厉害，养狗也厉害，什么都厉害，还爱装神秘，活该只有我能忍他那么久……要回眼睛，不可能的啦，送出去的东西怎么能要回来呢，而且它是我送笨卡西成为上忍的特别贺礼，那时候我以为自己要死了，后来他用那只眼睛救了琳……  
我，我没有获救，正常来说我应该已经死了，半个身体都压扁了……我怎么活下来就是另一个故事了，说了你也不信。  
别逼问我比较好哦，这个可是机密。

我和卡卡西的关系嘛……怎么说呢，孽缘吧，也许也可以算朋友？聊不来那种朋友。不是合作不畅的问题，战斗的时候我们很有默契的，就是跟他一起出现压力特别大，风头全被他吸引去了，他总是故意抢我的曝光度，不知道蒙脸男有什么好，怎么大家都爱拍他，我也蒙脸了的说……越说越气，喝酒喝酒！  
他喜欢的人我就不知道了，喜欢他的人倒是很多，如果有一天他结婚了，我可能会有点寂寞呢……一点点而已。  
欸，几点了，我是不是喝得有些多了？  
哦，干杯，继续……手机响了？肯定是卡卡西……咕噜，不管他……好好吃啊这个豆子……  
你在干嘛，好冰，别拿冰块贴我脸啊……唔，嗯……困了。  
……去哪里……再喝一家？你也累了啊，我，我可还没醉哦。我家……我家在……呜呜，呜啊啊啊，我没有家啊，小琳……唔嗯……水门老师……玖辛奈师母……都是我不好……呜呜呜……我才没哭呢……  
这里是？  
是你家啊……啊……嗯哦，不要，不想洗澡，让我睡……你不要脱我的衣服，也不要……摸我的屁股，好痒，咕噜咕噜咳咳咳！浴缸？欸？怎么回事？  
我喝醉了吗？这里是……原来是你家啊，抱歉打扰你了，我自己洗就行……  
咕噜咕噜……  
咳咳咳咳咳！  
…………  
……  
…

嗯？天花板，唔……好重，为什么身上会压着一个男人？什么东西在眼前晃来晃去的，是……我的大腿？  
后面好奇怪，怎么那么湿，还凉凉的，有根东西在动，伸脖子也看不到。  
好困，头也好晕，能让我睡觉吗？卡卡西？  
扭腰扭腰。  
甩不掉，手脚不听使唤。是在做梦吗？那种奇怪的梦，自己一丝不挂像小电影里面一样，有看不清脸的大美女为我服务……看不清脸还算是大美女吗？不知道欸，卡卡西一定知道……他，他这方面经验丰富……讨厌，他为什么那么受欢迎！  
身体里的东西出去了，前面硬硬的，被握住了，是大美女吗？别把我翻来翻去的啊，我又不是锅里的黄油可丽饼，嗯额，我是可丽饼，正躺在煎锅上所以浑身发热，啊啊，不要挤我的奶油……  
谁扶着我的腰啊？卡卡西吗？  
把我的屁股撅得太高了吧，脸在枕头里没法呼吸啊，枕头被子都扔一边去！我掉到云彩里了吗？云彩里都是水，我会被溺死，溺死的火影就不是火影了，是水影。  
水影……当水影，水里的影子，我知道了，是鱼。  
啊！我的屁股！裂开了！痛死人了！！  
谁把我头巾蒙在右眼上的？什么都看不见，卡卡西！你烦不烦啊！？还把我手也绑起来？屁眼被撑开了，好粗好大，满了满了，不能再进了！我得了什么病要塞栓剂？难受死了啊啊啊！  
神威。  
呼，安心了。  
后面好空，有点痒啊，挠挠，抓痒，抓不到，是里面的位置。我在做什么？  
药起效了？谁在说话，什么药起效了？嗯啊，欸欸欸，好奇怪好难受，明明后面在痒，但抓自己的胸竟然会有点缓解？我的面前是……镜子？里面那个一脸欲求不满的男人是谁啊？脸好红，他的眼睛也是写轮眼，我认识这个族人吗？  
神威解除掉算了。  
凉凉的手掌好舒服，多摸摸我。胸部好舒服，乳头好舒服，接吻好舒服……我是嫁给白发西装男的可爱女子高中生，还在读书哦，人家是还是单纯的小女孩就已经和男友住在一起了。  
呀啊♥好舒服~♥  
高中生人妻最喜欢穿超短裙，下面不穿内裤，露出半个臀部给喜欢的人做好吃的，他一回来就会把我抱起来扔到床上含住我的jj……女高中生？的？jj？哪里不对？算了，啊啊啊刚才那里，就是那里，好舒服♥，肚子里面有个地方碰到了！  
谁在我耳边说我可爱，我，我才不……  
啊啊啊啊……好爽……好棒哦♥，要去了……嗯啊……用力……快到了快到了，就是那里♥……继续顶啊……前面也要，我不行了要坏掉了……呜呜呜眼睛好痛……嗯啊~要出来了！好爽好舒服……再快一点……  
啊啊啊啊！！！♥♥♥  
呼，好晕，浑身都热乎乎的，什么都思考不了了，好满足啊……  
唔唔不要突然拔出去，很痛欸！  
我干了什么好事？我？我怎么了？刚才是不是空中出现一个漩涡？哇啊是谁扇我的脸，嗯？卡卡西，他怎么在这里？

不要突然抓着我进神威空间啊，晕死了，呕！我的胃，晚饭要吐出来了。  
呕呕呕呕……咳咳咳……卡卡西你在干嘛，脸色怎么那么难看，在生气吗？因为我喝酒没叫你？所以不高兴了？小气~你不是有任务吗？  
里面还想要，我把腿分的开一点，看到了吗，进来继续干我，我还想要♥。  
……  
痛死了啊啊啊啊啊！  
什么东西插进来了啊，太粗了吧，茄子吗？  
滚开！  
卡卡西！  
旗木卡卡西！！你在干什么啊！！？？  
你离我也太近了吧，距离感呢！啊啊啊啊混蛋卡卡西，你把什么东西插到我屁股里去了，好痛啊，我说好痛啊，停下来，嗯啊啊，哈啊哈啊……不要，我错了放过我，不对劲！你不对劲！  
神威！  
可恶神威空间里不能用神威！  
你是疯了吗？下面！下，下面，下面又硬了！  
我不是女人，不是女人啊，放松你个头啊，深呼吸慢慢呼出……开什么玩笑我又不是分娩！你说这样会更顺利，说起来简单，有种你自己试试啊！放开我变态！我们都是男的！男人之间怎么能……嗯嗯，别突然顶那个地方……垃圾，废物，混蛋！  
又变大了是怎么回事，你是变态吗！被骂为什么会变大啊你这个变态卡卡西。  
欸，不要进这么深，肚子会破掉的，你听见我说话了吗废物！快停！立刻！放开我！一边抽送一边有东西流出来了，好像女孩子的淫水！我坏掉了，怎么办卡卡西，淫水顺着我的大腿内侧流出来了，我被你艹成女孩子了啊!  
呜呜呜呜呜……卡卡西你这个大笨蛋！好舒服啊我怎么办，不要捏我的胸，也不许揉，我不干净了，我和女孩子一样高潮了。  
啊啊啊♥嗯啊……对不起我再也不喝酒了……你放过我吧♥……对不起……  
呃？嘴，嘴巴，舌头不要。  
嗯嗯嗯嗯！  
初吻也没有了！你个坏上忍！我要告诉水门老师和玖辛奈老师！对，去世了又怎样！我上坟告诉！  
额呜呜……你还亲！我要告诉鸣人和佐助！还有小樱，让你没脸见人，我要告诉所有喜欢你的女人，让他们都讨厌你！  
……  
卡卡西我不会原谅你的……唔……接吻好舒服。  
我恨你，旗木卡卡西。  
你说什么……你喜欢我……为什么不早说。  
我也喜欢我自己。  
啊唔啊啊啊啊啊啊……太快了你想干死我吗？被同性强奸致死可不在我的认同的死亡方式里。  
卡卡西你在难过吗？  
抱歉我不该说死啊死啊什么的，我不会那么容易死的，相信我……唔嗯，你又偷袭。  
再来。  
舌头好棒，还要……嗯，卡卡西~比斑还厉害。  
不不不，我没有和斑做过，真的没有，我只是打个比方，就是最厉害的意思，也没有接吻，哈啊，也没有和老头子接吻过……那张脸我怎么下得去口……太深了，不要了……呜呜我错了，我会死的，死了就真的要见到老祖宗了……  
你的手上是什么……不！！雷遁不要！  
嗷嗷！！  
我错了，我也喜欢你，喜欢你！  
最喜欢你了！  
最喜欢卡卡西了！！！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后续：  
> 【第二天，宇智波带土什么都不记得了，以为自己犯了痔疮，可喜可贺。】  
> 【新同事飞快地调了队伍，并死也不肯说原因，带土深感遗憾。】  
> 【旗木上忍再也不许宇智波上忍随便和人喝酒了。】


End file.
